So Shall It Be
by Titan6
Summary: What happens when Desiree overhears the wish of one of Danny Phantom's biggest fans? Rated for safety. DS in later chapters! Complete!
1. Chapter 1

So Shall It Be… Chapter 1

What happens when Desiree happens to overhear one of Danny Phantom's biggest fans make a wish? How will it affect Danny's relationship with his family, friends, and the entire town?

AN: I don't own Danny Phantom curses under breath but I'm going to buy it off Butch Hartman someday…when I have money.

Dedication: To all you D/S fans out there who need a constant supply of fluff!

And Now… So Shall It Be.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

It was the last day of summer vacation for Danny Fenton and his friends. Unfortunately for him, he didn't get to enjoy it like most kids. Two ghosts had escaped into Amity Park, and, of course, it was his job to capture them. They were two of Danny's main enemies; the great ghost hunter Skulker, and the ghost genie, Desiree.

Skulker was acting a bit cockier than normal, and was looking to fight Danny, or more accurately, his alter-ego, Danny Phantom . Desiree, however, was just out to cause as much mayhem as possible, by conjuring up everyone's wishes, which she always seemed to be able to twist to suit her evil intentions.

Using some device from his suit, Skulker plugged into a large monitor in the center of town, the same one that a few months earlier had been used to warn the town of an attack by the armies of Pariah Dark, the ghost king.

"Attention humans!" he shouted, his hideous masked face on showing up on the monitor. "I am Skulker, the greatest hunter in all of the Ghost Zone! Today, you shall see your protector, known to you as Danny Phantom, fall to me!"

Danny heard this from his bedroom, where he was talking on the phone with his best friend, Samantha, or as everyone called her, Sam, Manson. They were planning on spending the day together with their friend Tucker, but that would have to wait.

After quickly saying goodbye, he jumped up and yelled his battle cry. "I'm going ghost!" With that, bright rings of light circled his waist, and quickly moved apart, transforming him into Danny Phantom. He flew out of his room as quickly as possible, and within half a minute was staring down Skulker.

"Ghost Child, it has been too long since my last hunt. I'll enjoy this." he said with a sly grin on his face.

"So will I. You know you can't beat me Skulker. How about we just skip this and you go into the thermos like a good ghost?" Danny said, returning a grin.

"Maybe I'm just a glutton for punishment…or maybe your days of victory have come to an end, ghost child." he said, now clearly agitated.

The local news crew had now appeared beneath them, cameras focused on the reporter, with the Danny and Skulker floating about fifty feet away.

"I get to beat you on TV? Oh I'm going to enjoy this." He said, his grin now even larger than before.

That made Skulker snap. He rushed forward with a large glowing blade coming out of his glove pointed directly at Danny's chest. Danny dodged it with some difficulty, Skulker had definitely made some improvements to his Ectoskeleton. He started returning punches and the fight escalated quickly.

A crowd formed around where the two of them were fighting. While the cheers were incredibly loud, one voice was clear above all of the others.

"GO DANNY PHANTOM! I LOVE YOU!" The voice belonged to the girl that Danny, as well as just about every other boy at school liked, Paulina.

Danny knocked Skulker back with a quick kick to the chest, and then charged up a massive amount of ectoplasmic energy in his hands, which he shot at the ghost hunter. Skulker fell to the ground in a heap of robotic parts. The crowd erupted in cheers as Danny sucked up Skulker into the Fenton Thermos, one of the few good inventions of his parents.

Danny started to fly away, and the crowd quickly left, going back to whatever they were doing before. From a distance far enough away to not turn on Danny's ghost sense was Desiree, who watched the entire fight. Now was her chance, she thought. Now that Danny had fought with Skulker, he may be weak enough to take out. She started flying after him.

Paulina hadn't left the spot where she watched the fight from. Before Danny left the area though, he turned around to flash her a quick smile.

"I wish I could know more about him." she said to herself, just as Desiree started movie towards them, which alerted Danny to her presence.

"Hahahaha…So you have wished it, so shall it be!" came a voice from behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

So Shall It Be… Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed…there wasn't many of you, but, oh well.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Desiree's ghostly form materialized beside a very scared-looking Paulina. She put one hand on Paulina's shoulder, and the other one she stretched out towards Danny. Smoke-like tendrils emanated from it and shot towards Danny, and wrapped around his waist. They then snaked out and grabbed his wrists and ankles, and dragged him down to the ground. He landed with a loud thud, which caught the attention of the camera crews who were just finishing packing up.

"Girl," Desiree said to Paulina, "Today, I believe both of our wishes may be fulfilled."

The news crew quickly pulled out all of their equipment again. They focused in on Desiree, who now was charging up an energy beam in her outstretched hand. Paulina, who was right beside her, was looking very confused.

Desiree's eyes were now glaring fiercely at Danny, full of hatred caused by all of the times she had been beaten by him. But now was her chance not only to best him in combat, but to also expose him for what he is.

She fired. The blast hit Danny, who was struggling to get free as best he could, right in the chest. He screamed in pain as the blast slowly drained his energy.

"STOP!" shouted Paulina, "You're hurting him!"

"You wished for this, child. I am simply doing my job." Desiree said to her, with a hint of disgust in her voice.

"I didn't think this would happen!" Paulina yelled at her, but she didn't respond.

At that moment, Sam and Tucker managed to get there. What they saw was horrible. Just as they realized what was happening, a brilliant white light enveloped Danny, and shot upwards with an earsplitting blast. The windows in the buildings near them shattered. Danny floated a few inches above the ground, unconscious. Two rings appeared around his waist, and moved outward. The smoke like cuffs that held him disappeared. Danny Fenton fell to the ground.

Paulina, Sam, Tucker, and the entire news crew stood in awe. Desiree's laugh shook Sam out of it, however, and she ran to grab the Fenton Thermos which had rolled away from Danny. She picked it up and pointed it at the celebrating Desiree. She was sucked inside, but her goal was accomplished.

The three teens ran towards Danny. He was laying on the ground, battered and bruised, yet not bleeding. He looked like he was just sleeping, his breathing was regular and quiet.

"Danny!" yelled Sam, cradling his head in her arms. Her eyes were getting watery.

Surprisingly, Danny quickly regained consciousness. He pushed himself up, although painfully. He looked around, and noticed that Paulina, Sam, and Tucker were standing around him. He also noticed that he was no longer in his ghost form.

Paulina was the first to talk.

"Wait a minute…explain to me what just happened here. Danny Fenton is Danny Phantom?" she asked.

Danny tried his best to convince her otherwise, but they had bigger problems. The group around him had just tripled in size. Cameras were now focused on him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Well, there you go, chapter 2! I'll try to have the next chapter up soon, but I can't make any guarantees seeing as school is starting soon.


	3. Chapter 3

So Shall It Be

Chapter 3

Thanks to all of you people who reviewed. Sorry this took so long to get written, I had a lot on my hands. You know, school, homework, all that stuff.

Danny stood up slowly. The cameras followed him as he stood.A young, blonde woman, obviously the reporter, approached the group. Danny and the 3 other teenagers just stood there speechless, as they prepared to broadcast.

"A truly remarkable thing has just happened here in Amity Park. As our crews began to pack up after the fight between Danny Phantom and Skulker, a second ghost appeared! This ghost, while not actually causing any trouble, somehow caused Danny Phantom to change into a human form. Here he is, and we have just identified him as Danny Fenton, the son of our town's very own ghost hunters." She said, glancing back at Danny every few seconds.

Danny stood behind her, staring blankly into the camera. He tried to turn invisible and get away somehow, maybe blast the camera, and then they would have no proof, but he had almost no energy, in fact,he could barely stay standing.

A flurry of questions came at the group of teenagers, not just from the reporter, but from the curious camera crew and soundcrew as well. Sam was the first of them to speak to the crowd.

"Listen up! Danny is injured, we're taking him home and none of you better follow us!" she shouted, causing the entire group to become quiet.

Danny was leaning on both Sam and Paulina for support, and they slowly made their way back to his house. By the time they had gotten there, the story had already been on the news. Reporters were swarming around his front door, and his parents were literally fighting off reporters trying to get inside.

"Kids, get inside, now." Maddie said sternly as she and Jack cleared a path through the crowd.

Theyled him up to his room, where he collapsed on his bed. He crawled over to his bedroom window, where he could see the ever-growing crowd around his house.

"So is someone going to explain this to me?" Paulina asked impatiently.

Danny slowly sat up.

"To make a long story short, I was messing around in my parent's lab, and ended up half ghost. I would tell you the specifics, but I barely have enough energy to keep my eyes open. Which, by the way, is your fault." He said as he fell back on his bed, his legs dangling off the side.

Right after that, his parents, as well as his sister Jazz, came into his room.

His parents seemed to examine him, while his sister stood in the doorway, avoiding eye contact with him.

"Danny," his mother said quietly, "what's going on here? Everyone is claiming that you're Danny Phantom."

Danny didn't even pick up his head to look at them. He just closed his eyes and said, "That's because I am."

Well there you go, chapter 3. I know it's short, but I was kind of idealess for this part. So, please review. I'll try to get some more up soon.


	4. Chapter 4

So Shall It Be

Chapter 4

Author's Note: Well, so far, not many people have reviewed, but those who have gave me a real drive to write this. So a quick thanks to you guys. You're praise is the best reward I could get.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

His parents, obviously shocked, slowly walked over to him. His mother sat down next to him, and hesitantly put her hand down on his shoulder. She looked down at her boy, half asleep on his bed. He looked no different than he ever did, except now he seemed to have developed some muscle.

"Danny," she said quietly, "why didn't you tell us about this before?"

"You two are the leading scientists in paranormal investigation, and I guess…I guess I was worried you would treat me like a freak and try to run tests on me." he said back, while pulling some blankets over himself.

"Nonsense, Danny." his father said to him, as hequickly put something that said "Fenton Ghost Probe" on it back into his pocket.

"Well, at least there's a bright side to this." Danny said.

"What's that?" Jazz asked, speaking for the very first time.

"Mom and dad can be sure their inventions work now." Danny answered sarcastically.

Silence fell upon the room for a moment. Most of them thought the joke was funny, but the mood seemed much too somber to laugh.

"I think we should leave Danny alone now, he looks like he needs some rest." Maddie said. "We also need to go deal with those reporters snooping around outside our house."

"What are you going to say to them?" Sam asked. The concern for Danny was obvious in her voice.

"We're going to say that our son is resting, and that we're very proud of all he's done protecting this town. Nothing more." his mother said, as she turned out the lights.

Sam was the last one in the room. She walked over to the side of Danny's bed, where he had already fallen asleep. She stared down at him, and leaned in very close. Her lips almost met his cheek when…

"Sam!" Jazz called from downstairs, "Your parents just called, they want you to come home. The sound a little annoyed." she added.

She pulled away quickly, worried that Danny might wake up. She mumbled under her breath something about her parents as she walked out of his bedroom, but not before glancing back at Danny, sound asleep.

The Next Day

Danny awoke to his alarm clock going off. Everything seemed normal. Danny knew that it wasn't, of course. He knew that he would have to deal with a lot of people today. His teachers and the kids at school would be treating him really differently. He just hoped that the reaction was more positive than negative.

He made his way downstairs, where the rest of his family was already eating breakfast. Laying on the table was a slew of new inventions that his father was eager to show off.

"Sleep well, Danny?" his father asked him as he sat down.

"Yeah, pretty deeply too, I guess. The alarm had been going off for 5 minutes before I woke up, according to the clock." he responded

"After what happened to you yesterday, I'm not surprised." Jazz said to him.

Jack had a news paper tucked under his arm. The headline read "Ghost Boy Exposed!" and it had a large picture of Danny Phantom being hit by whatever Desiree shot him with. Danny got up from the table without touching his breakfast. He was too nervous to eat. He just flew out of his house, towards school, and remained invisible until he touched down in front of Casper High.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sorry about that being such a dull chapter folks, but don't worry, I have some huge ideas for the next chapter!

Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

So Shall It Be

Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews everyone. I have had so many ideas buzzing around in my head lately it's been hard to keep track of them all. Anyway, here it is, I hope you enjoy it.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Danny met up with Sam and Tucker a few minutes before school started. He changed back into human form and slowly approached the doors. His nervousness was evident. His hand was clearly shaking as he reached for the handle.

"What are you so nervous about, Danny? You're a hero to these people." Sam said to him.

"Well what about Dash, or Mr. Lancer, and what about Valerie! I may not make it through the week!" Danny shouted back.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker moved inside slowly. The eyes of just about everyone in the hallway fell upon the group. Dash, Casper High's star quarterback and resident bully, came charging down the hall. With one swift tackle he had Danny up against a locker.

"Hey Fenton, have a good summer?" he asked mockingly.

"It's been interesting, Dash. Especially the past few days." he said back, his eyes now glaring into Dash's.

Right about that moment, Paulina walked into school. However, instead of being swarmed by a flock of horny teenage boys, she saw a herd of kids in a circle around Dash and Danny.

"What do you think you're doing, Dash? Trying to get your ass kicked?" she yelled at him.

Dash gave her a very blank stare.

"Uh…Paulina, this is Fenton we're talking about here. You know…Fentonio, Fenturd…the guy I shove into lockers. Remember?" He said, clearly confused.

"Don't you watch the news or read the newspapers?"

Dash continued staring at her.

"He's Danny Phantom!"

Dash looked back to Danny slowly. Danny got a big grin on his face, as he flashed his eyes from light blue to neon green. Dash dropped him and backed away slowly, eventually tripping over his own feet and crashing into the lockers on the other side of the hall.

Danny walked over to him, and stared down menacingly. "Hey Dash, aren't you glad I'm one of the good guys?" heasked slyly.

As Danny walked off to his locker a group of people, mostly girls, formed around him. Some were flirting, others were trying to grab his hand or hair, a few were going for his clothes, and one blonde girl just poked him a lot. The guys were there just to try and make a move on the girls he turned down.

Paulina stomped after him angrily. When she reached the crowd, she tore through it like the people were tissue paper. "He's not interested!" she shouted at them, and they scattered like mice, with the exception of the blonde girl who had been jabbing him in the ribs. She muttered something about not being done as she slowly walked away.

"You're right." Danny said, looking right at Paulina, "I'm not interested." He then walked off to find Sam, who he had lost sight of after being attacked by his newest fans.

A familiar voice came over the PA system soon after. "The entire student body is to come to the assembly hall now, please."

When Danny had found Sam, they headed off towards the assembly hall together, Sam's arm was draped around his shoulder as she congratulated him for a rejection done well. Danny also had his arm around Sam's waist, just because he knew it would piss Paulina off even more.

Before Danny managed to sit down, Mr. Lancer called him up on the stage. "Alright everyone, settle down, we have an assemble to get through, and its not a long one. I want to get out of here quickly, just like you."

After drawling on about some changes to the schedule, new school policies, and all of the other topics that would put most people to sleep, he turned to face Danny.

"Now there's the matter of what to do with you, Mr. Fenton. After your recent exposure as Danny Phantom, we have made some interesting decisions, I will brief you on those later, but I wanted to get you up here so that everyoneknew of your claim to fame incase they didn't already hearabout it." Mr. Lancer said as he stood next to Danny. Mr. Lancer, apparently, felt the need to poke him as well, as if he doubted Danny's solidness.

"Alright, Mr. Lancer…um, could you stop poking me?"

"Oh, sorry. Well, I guess this explains your absences and slipping grades last year. Does it also explain the absences of those two as well?" he asked, pointing, of course, to Sam and Tucker.

"Yeah, they actually help a lot."

"Oh, so I'm going to have to allow for the absences of you and your little Goth girlfriend too?" He asked back, now ignoring Tucker.

"Yeah, pretty much." Danny answered, not really aware of what he was saying.

"Very well, I suppose I really can't argue with your results. You and Miss Manson now have special open campus privileges."

"Hey, what about me!" Tucker yelled from the crowd. Mr. Lancer, however, ignored him once again.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

AN: Wow, that was a long chapter. I have to say, that was a fun chapter to write. Chapter 6 will begin to wrap up my story. Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

So Shall It Be

Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews guys. You know how to make me happy. I'm going to skip all of the pleasantries now and get right to the penultimate chapter of SSIB!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Once the assembly was over with, the day went on normally, for the most part. With the exception of the occasional rabid fan girl, Danny was left alone. Of course he had to put up with the stares, whispering, and a few dirty looks, but ever since he had earned his "geek" reputation he had to deal with those.

Lunch did involve a short run in with the Box Ghost, however. While normally Danny wouldn't even bother to transform, and just proceed to suck him up in the Fenton Thermos. Today, however, he decided to show the kids at school just what he could do. He stood up and yelled his catchphrase, which was met with loud cheers.Danny then proceeded to blast him and beat him to a pulp.

The three friends met up after school in the main hallway, where they began to talk about their plans and such.

"I noticed that Valerie wasn't in school today, I'm thinking that I should go see her, I have no idea how she's taking this, andif I don't confront her she could end up hating me even more. If there's a chance I can fix things I'm going to take it." Danny said.

Sam insisted that she had to go with him, and she would not let go of his arm as he walked out of the doors of Casper High. Not that he objected, of course. It actually seemed to put him at peace.

"You know I can handle Valerie on my own." he said half-heartedly. He was really liking how Sam clung to him. After getting rid of his Paulina obsession, he found he enjoyed Sam's company a lot more. As he thought about it more and more, he could remember so many times he had been with Sam, alone, and how it made him feel. He liked the feeling he got around her a lot more than the one he had around Paulina.

"I know, but you can't be too careful. Can't have her blasting you." she said back, "Or hitting on you…" she mumbled.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing."

They continued to walk in the direction of Valerie's house. Neither of them knew it, but they were being followed. Staying back a few hundred feet and quickly dashing between alleyways was Danny's one time crush, and now fulltime stalker, Paulina.

"What is MY Danny doing with her?" she asked herself, as she ran behind them, ducking into alleys and behind stairs.

Danny and Sam approached the door to Valerie's house. Danny knocked slowly, and then took a step back. The door cracked slightly, and then opened fully to reveal Valerie, twirling a ray gun in her hand.

She stood there, a blank expression on her face. She eventually waved them inside, but never said anything. They followed her up to her room, which was littered with all sorts of gadgets strewn about the floor, and the wall space that wasn't dedicated to posters was covered in monitors.

"Sorry about the laser, my ghost radar went off, couldn't be sure who it was." she said as she messed with a few different items. She kept her gaze off of Danny as she walked around the room.

"Uh…" Danny started off, "You weren't in school today, so we just thought we would stop by to see if you were feeling alright."

"You know why I didn't come to school today, Danny. I didn't know how to confront you. As your friend…" she paused. "… or your enemy."

"Well, we're both hoping that you choose friend." Sam said. She smiled at Valerie who smiled back.

Just then a blaring siren went off. A red spinning light came out of her wall and flashed brightly.

"That's the ghost alarm!" Valerie shouted, "There's a ghost outside the house!"

A familiar laughter filled the room. Looking out through Valerie's bedroom window a green mist started swirling, and before it formed completely, Danny, Sam, and Valerie were outside. They looked up to see the spectral form of Desiree, the ghost genie.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A/N: Sorry that was short, but I had to leave you hanging cause the last chapter is coming soon, and I love cliffies. Don't worry, the final (fluffy) chapter will be coming out very soon! Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

So Shall It Be

Chapter 7

A/N: Here it is, everybody. The last chapter. Thanks for all the great reviews, they make me feel all warm and tingly inside. Kind of like hot chocolate, only not as tasty. Anyway…

Here it is.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The sky turned gray and cloudy as Desiree materialized. Danny, Sam, and Valerie watched closely, but they were soon distracted by Paulina, who knocked over a trashcan she had been hiding behind. Danny and Sam both glared at her fiercely, but soon went back to staring at the ghost genie.

"Surprised to see me so soon, child?" she said mockingly. "Tell me, how bad has your life become?"

"Actually, it hasn't been that bad. And I'm going to make it much better by putting you back where you belong." Danny wore a smug expression on his face as he talked.

"Insolent!" she shouted back. Danny only chuckled.

As Danny and Valerie began to fight with Desiree, Sam moved to safety in the ally where Paulina was standing.

"So, Paulina," Sam asked, "what are you doing here?"

"Oh, just cheering my Danny on." she said in her usual better-than-you tone of voice.

Sam held back a laugh. "You do realize he's over you, right?"

"He's just bitter. He'll come crawling back to me. He's still crazy about me. So enjoy your time with him, 'cause it won't last long." her voice was full of acid.

The noise of the fight above their heads was like a whisper compared to the two girls fighting. Their screams even managed to halt the fight for a minute. At this point Sam and Paulina's fight could turn out a lot more violent.

"I had him last year at the dance and I'll have him again soon!" Paulina spat at Sam.

"Whoa, calm down there, princess." Sam said sarcastically, "Go find some frog to kiss, because that knight in shining armor is mine." A sly smile spread across her face. Though her and Danny weren't actually a couple, she knew how much saying that would get under Paulina's skin.

"You know what, I'm going to prove you wrong right here, loser."

"I'd like to see you try."

Paulina turned around and looked up at Desiree. "Hey, you, the genie ghost!" she shouted.

Danny, Valerie, and Desiree's fight stopped to once again look down at the girls.

"Help me prove this geek wrong. I wish that Danny showed how he really feels!"

"Very well child." for some reason she did not say her familiar catchphrase. Her hand glowed in a faint, white light. While she was distracted, Danny caught her from behind with a blast, and she landed on the ground, face up. She fired a beam of light as Danny pulled out the Fenton Thermos. It hit him just before she was sealed inside. His eyes glazed over as he floated down to the ground.

He slowly walked over to where Sam and Paulina stood. He put his arms around Sam, and stared at Paulina.

"So you have wished it…" he said quietly. He then turned to Sam, and pressed his lips lovingly to hers. He then pulled away, his eyes now focused on Sam, "…so shall it be."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

There you go! I told you it would be fluffy! I hope you liked the ending, please review!


End file.
